


A Painted Punishment

by Dromaka



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Soft Vore, Vore, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Taina discovers Priscilla, and has a differing opinion on how peaceful the world actually is.





	A Painted Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for radonodera on tumblr! If you'd want your own, you can visit my ko-fi page, at "https://ko-fi.com/piralos". Thank you for reading!!

As Taina moved through the dungeon, she kept her crossbow drawn, cautious as she moved though the suspiciously empty room. Then, in a corner, she saw a bonfire, and made a beeline for it. She knelt by it, lighting it and sighing with a brief bit of relief. A bonfire was always nice, but she couldn't stay for long - she need to find her way out of here. She moved towards the exit, raising her crossbow as she felt the shift in the air - this next section was near the outside. That could mean another dragon. She glanced around the corner, before cautiously advancing. She found herself in a large arena, with a large figure in the middle, though it didn't seem to have noticed her. She hefted her crossbow, and strode forwards, smirking. She'd taken worse than this before, how bad could it be? As she approached, the large, ethereal creature turned towards her, looking down at her with a gentle gaze, and spoke with a soft, gentle tone.

"Who art thou? One of us, thou art not. If thou hast misstepped into this world,  
plunge down from the plank, and hurry home. If thou seekest I, thine desires shall be requited not." Taina looked up at the strange creature with curiosity. It was odd to find something so large but passive in here. Taina moved forwards slowly, putting her crossbow away as she moved in closer, her confidence growing. Before she could get too close, the beast spoke once more, her voice gentle.

"Thou must returneth whence thou came. This land is peaceful, its inhabitants kind-" At this, Taina saw red. What was this beast on about?! "Peaceful?! There's skeleton warriors back there, who tried stabbed me to death! Not to mention the undead dragon! How can you call these THINGS peaceful, when they attack anything that moves! I could've died just trying to get here!!" With every word, the dragon lady stepped forwards, her voice raising in anger as her tail thrashed behind her. As she grew closer, suddenly a large shadow fell over her. She paused, and looked up, freezing as she saw a large foot descending upon her. She went for her crossbow, but she was too slow, the beast pressed it's foot down upon her. She squirmed beneath it, but found no freedom, no ability to reach her daggers. She was trapped. The foot was surprisingly soft as it pressed upon her, and though she'd never admit it, she did somewhat enjoy this. The sensation of the foot rubbing against her, pressing down on her... in another situation, she might have been quite turned on. Above her, the beast spoke, it's voice almost mournful.

"Thine words sting, and ring foul with untruths. Thou art cruel to thine that inhabit this land. It brings me no pleasure, but thou must be punished. Why hath thou done this?" As she said this, she pressed down harder, cutting off any retort Taina might have had as she was squashed further, struggling against the foot trapping her. Priscilla pressed down on her for a little longer, rolling her soft foot over her, keeping her trapped as she thought on what to do. Then, without warning, the foot was removed. Taina took in a deep breath, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She looked up, and saw a huge hand coming down towards her. She moved quickly, more on instinct than anything else, rolling out the way and jumping to her feet. She reached for her crossbow, but ended up only pulling out half - it had snapped, when she'd been trapped. She turned to run, and found herself grabbed by her tail, lifted high into the air. "H-Hey, let me go!! What do you think you're doing?!" Taina squirmed in Priscilla's grip, twisting and turning in a desperate attempt to get free, though it was to no avail. The beast lifted her to eye level, and spoke in their usual mournful voice, soft and quiet, and surprisingly gentle. "Thou must be punished for thine crimes." As she finished this, she raised her higher, tilting her head back, her mouth opening, Taina dangling above the gaping maw.

As she realised what was about to happen, she struggled more, though it was to no avail. She twisted and turned, shaking her head in panic. "Please, don't! I don't want to die!! Please, don't eat me!!!" As she spoke, she felt the grip on her tail loosen, and then she was released, plunging down into the mouth below. She caught herself upon the beasts tongue, gripping it with all her might. She looked up, and felt the world shift beneath her. It seemed that her capture had returned her head to it's normal position. Taina lifted herself onto all fours, unsteady upon the tongue, fixated upon her goal. If she could just reach the entrance of the mouth, then she might have a chance of surviving. As she made to move, however, the mouth closed, sealing her fate. Darkness enveloped her, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was it, she was going to die. The tongue rolled beneath her, pushing and rubbing against her, tasting and almost savouring her. She was soon covered in spit, and she struggled inside of her capture's mouth, desperately attempting to get free. Suddenly,she felt herself being lifted, and sliding backwards. She was being swallowed. Despite herself, she struggled, desperately reaching and grasping for salvation, but there was none to be found. She slid down Priscilla's throat, the walls of muscle pressing against her as she slid down, before landing inside of her stomach. The dragon girl cast about, trying to find a weakness, a sign of salvation, anything at all. But there was nothing. She was trapped, nothing more than a snack for this beast.

Priscilla sighed, and spoke softly, her voice gentle, and muffled. "Thine fate is sealed. Thou art my prey, as thou hath preyed upon those of this world."


End file.
